


lost footage edits

by fated_addiction



Category: GOT7, K-pop, KARA (Band), Korean Actor RPF, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outtakes, Romance, this is now a thing i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You look like a sad drama boyfriend."</i> </p><p>Youngji gets back from the mountains, Jackson <i>tries</i> brooding, and Cucumber just doesn't want to be in the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost footage edits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently obsessed. It's really, really bad, you guys. 
> 
> This was almost a part of [a plan isn't just a plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3450155), but didn't make the cut and I didn't really want to _not_ post it, so we have ourselves a sort of outtake but really a stand alone thing. Hope you enjoy!

When they get back from the mountains, Jackson is waiting for her in the backyard. She doesn't really want to go into the backyard or outside, since her bed is about a gazillion times warmer and indoor, _completely_ indoor, but Sunny grins and laughs and makes sure to tell her, "yah, it's like he's pouting because you went on an adventure without him -- mountains are sexier than stairs, you know."

But there's, like, some unwritten rule that she goes and sees him, not that she doesn't want to see him, but she slept in a tent last night and there is something to be said about being back on sea level, in a place with _actual_ heat. She's calculated though, leads the camera upstairs to Nana and Gukjoo and their conversation about Shinhwa's comeback, stumbles back down the stairs and sneaks into his room to grab his jacket before going outside.

He is sitting on the swing. It creaks when he moves and Cucumber has decided to roll around in an old snow pile, ignoring them both. The backyard is colored in streetlights and stars, the odd light from the cameras inside, and she is surprised that no one has come and found him yet. 

She was right though, she thinks. She marches right up to him, draping his jacket over his shoulders. He's pouting. Or there's a weird smell in the room he shares with Kangjoon. Or Kangjoon is working again and Jackson doesn't really want to be alone.

"You look like a sad drama boyfriend." She greets him and then throws her hat at his face. He catches it mid-air. "You know, the second lead that loves the girl but can't get her because the main lead is --"

"I _am_ the second lead today," he shoots back, then stops himself, "-- I mean, ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying. You were supposed to be here when I got back. I was bored, you know."

She throws her hat at his face. "Are you _pouting_?"

"Maybe?" He flashes a grin. His gaze warms and his mouth is almost crooked. "Maybe not?" He pats the seat next to him. "Keep me company." Then he's serious again. "Because no one else will."

Youngji rolls her eyes. "I am," she says. "Don't be dramatic."

"Not standing." He shifts and grabs her wrist, tugging her forward. She makes a noise and complies, rolling her eyes when he drags her to sit a little closer. "See? Better."

His knee nudges hers, so she nudges his knee right back. She laughs nervously, suddenly, and doesn't know why. Mountain air, she tells herself. It was cold, it was snowy, and, well, sleeping in a tent on top of a mountain will do all sorts of crazy things to your head.

Youngji reaches forward and wraps his coat around his shoulders. She ties the coat arms around her neck to be funny, biting her lip when he glares.

She laughs loudly anyway. "Put on your coat, Wang Jackson. Before the cameras come out and I get antis for not telling you to wear a coat."

He snorts, smirking. "Yah." His finger pokes the side of her head. He doesn't untie the coat arms around his neck. "There is just no way, you know. Because even the antis know that you would probably duct tape my coat around me first and then put your coat on top of my coat too."

"We don't have any tape." Her eyes narrow first. She shakes her head. "So then I'll have to take your word for it."

"You should," he says seriously, really seriously, and serious enough to make her nervous.

Her stomach knots. It's like a slow burn, the kind that hits her a little too much, too hard and sharp all the same. She bites her lip and tries to smile, or rather, she feels herself smile and it's weird, super weird, to be aware of the motion of her mouth. She feels like she's smiling for him anyway.

But there is nothing that comes like that and the two of them kind of, sort of, just sit there and sit quietly. She watches the staff come down the stairs, trailing Nana as she heads into the kitchen for something. The air feels a little heavy outside though and it happens, if anything, from time to time, moments, periods where he gets just as serious as she does and they think, regret, and wonder about doing other things instead of being apart of this bizarre, bright idol life.

"I want to go visit your mom," she says suddenly. It sort of falls and she's clumsy, blurting: "She promised she'd show me embarrassing pictures of you."

This is true. When she met Jackson's mom, she said things like HEY HI I AM JACKSON'S BEST FRIEND and there were tears in her eyes and she had been hugging her own mom too tightly (because Jackson was crying and her stomach had been in knots then too) but she couldn't say anything more than WANG JACKSON'S BEST FRIEND even though she is not in his phone like that.

Jackson's mother seemed to get it though, even fumbling through bits of Korean to brush her hair from her face, tell her that she smiles prettily and that Jackson should bring her back to visit because that's what good sons do -- the last part was Nana because only Nana can translate these things, flustered and with a straight face -- but Jackson's mom even hugged _her_ mom and that was some kind of universal sign for _something_.

"I'm surprised my mom hasn't cornered you yet."

Jackson smirks. "I'll never tell."

"Yah --" Youngji hits his arm, then pulls at one of the arms of his jacket. "I'll just have to ask your mom all the questions. And take more language classes."

He snorts, smiling. "She would answer every single one." He studies her, then looks over into the house. There's a pause and he nods too. "It would be nice to go and visit with you. I thought about that when I went to see them for the holiday -- that it would be easier to just bring you with me than get you a gift."

"That's really sweet," she says carefully, forcing herself to tease him. She even grins. "Super sweet."

The color climbs into her cheeks and she makes a noise though, embarrassed then and she pulls her hat from his hand. She buries her face into the fabric, looking away. For a singer and a singer that has an album full of all kinds of love songs and romances, she can barely handle the butterflies in her stomach.

It's not a revelation, liking Jackson. It's a bunch of small moments that make her completely self-aware and caught off-guard. She cannot see herself without him. She thinks that a lot.

"I mean --"

Jackson nudges her. "Why are you hiding? I meant it. Duh."

"I know that." She snorts and it's muffled against her hat. " _Duh_ ," she mocks.

"Yah!" He laughs. Then he meets her gaze, squinting. "Are you blushing?" The swing moans when he leans forward again. "You are blushing --" his laughter breaks "-- I can't believe your blushing!"

"I am _not_."

He reaches forward, pulling at her hand. She struggles lamely, trying to tug herself back. Her heels dig into the grass and Cucumber stumbles out from underneath the swing, biting lightly at their heels. 

"Yah!"

She tries to bat away at the dog. "Seriously," she says. "No one was bothering you!"

Cucumber barks and dives behind the swing somewhere. Probably to pee. No, but really. It's either a problem or Cucumber's way of telling them to get it together.

"Dumb dog," Youngji mutters. 

"You're still blushing." He laughs again, delighted. "This is, what? Like the sixth time? I need to start writing these down. It's cute when you're really read too."

Tenth, she thinks. She can also name places too. Like that time he got mad when Mark told her to call her _oppa_ , told her then to stop watching dramas, and then told her sister that Youngji was the only G for HIM, which made her eonni laugh and laugh and laugh because Jackson was totally serious and it was awkward enough to be cute.

"Stop," she mumbles.

He shifts and leans forward. It's quick and his knees are pressing against hers. He reaches with her hat, pulling her forward and dragging the fabric over her face. It covers her eyes and he laughs and she pouts, reaching forward to hit his chest. He's faster, or maybe he just ducks, pushing her hat back into her hair and then dragging her hair back over her shoulders.

He touches her and it's like a kiss, even more romantic than a kiss without being romantic -- it's completely and utterly unnerving that Jackson practically lives in her space and she lets him, wants to keep letting him, and even obsesses without thinking about what they mean to her. 

"It's cold," he tells her, and fingers the strands of hair. He bites his lip and she hears a car outside. The staff from the show could come out at any time. She's not nervous though and that's too weird because privacy is privacy and some things she wants to be selfish with. Like this. Especially this.

Youngji finds her voice, clears her throat and shifts back, trying to smile brightly.

"Wear your coat, idiot," she says and his hand finally drops from her face. She doesn't have to say _miss you_. "You're going to get sick."

"Nag, nag, nag," he says. "That's all you do --"

They start fighting then and she stands, sweeping a squirming Cucumber into her arms and following Jackson inside. They start fighting about the kitchen and breakfast. It should be dinner though and it's stupid and Dongwook threatens to lock them in the room with Jongok who, if anything, WILL take them back up the mountain to sort it out. Youngji thinks she believes him.

Later that night, she pulls the covers over her head, is _ridiculously_ thankful for heat, searches airfares to Hong Kong, and thinks accidental vacations.

It's a thing, you know.


End file.
